Breaking the Mask
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Kaiba,Jonouchi WAFFy Yaoi. Jonouchi, the happy one, always smiling to everyone. No one know there're frightening darkness behind his happy mask. Can Kaiba help Jonouchi before the darkness engulfs him?
1. Default Chapter

Breaking the Mask  
by F4girl

"Mokuba! I'm sorry I missed your play."  Shouts Kaiba as he runs up to his younger brother.

"It's okay.  You're busy.  You have a multimillion company to run."  Mokuba says.

"But it's your first time on stage.  I shouldn't have missed it!"

"I'm a singing monkey, bro!  Your absent is a blessing to me."

"I still can't believe you'll actually be a singing monkey in front of the hundred of audiences."

"I can't believe it either.  But Sakura is too damn cute to say no to.  Stupid things I do for the sake of love."  Mokuba says.  Sakura is Mokuba's classmate and she is in charge of the school play.  Mokuba has a crush on Sakura and agreed to be one of the actors.

Seto chuckles.  Mokuba sees the Kame Game store and says, "hey, isn't that the store of your classmate?"

"Yeah.  Since I'm missed your play.  How about I buy your some toys?"  Kaiba asks.

"Okay, as long as you don't try to buy out everything in the store again."

The two brothers get into the game store.  They are surprise to see a cheerful Jonouchi playing with a bunch of kids in there.  Kaiba's heart jumps a bit at the sight of the good-looking blonde.  He is thankful that Jonouchi isn't in any play committee.

Kaiba will probably dresses like a monkey and dances if Jonouchi asks him.

"Yo, Mokuba.  Put it there."  Jonouchi puts his hand out and Mokuba hits it.

"Getting something for your brother?"  Jonouchi asks the love-strike Kaiba.  Kaiba is too stunned to answer.  Jonouchi takes it that Kaiba is just acting cool.

"Yugi needed to go somewhere so I'm watching the store.  Can I get you anything?"  Jonouchi asks.  The kids that were playing with Jonouchi run up to them.  They all have dinosaur masks on.

"We'll get you!"  The kids roar, pretending they are dinosaurs.  They see Kaiba and stop.

"I think you're scaring them, bro."  Mokuba smiles.

"This is my guarding knight.  Dinosaurs have to get through him before they can get me."  Jonouchi jokes.  The kids start roaring at Kaiba.

As the kids continue roaring to Kaiba, Mokuba asks Jonouchi, "I got a girl I like and I ain't much of a romantic, can you tell me if there is anything I can get her?"

Jonouchi gives Mokuba a key chain with a crystal heart, "the most trendy thing among the girls these days."

"What's it?"  Mokuba asks.

"It's a love charm.  If you give it to someone, it means you like that person.  I know it's corny, but girls go crazy for it."  Jonouchi explains.

"Can I have one?"  Mokuba asks his brother, who is busy fanning off dino-masked kids.

"Sure.  You can have whatever you want."  Kaiba says.

"You're the best, Bro."  Mokuba smiles.

Jonouchi looks at the two of them with a hint of sadness.  Then he laughs out loud and says, "Don't worry about it.  This one is on me.  Now go get that girl of yours.  Good luck.".

Kaiba frowns and asks Jonouchi, "Why do you always laugh like that when you're sad?"

Jonouchi looks at Kaiba, "what are you talking about?"

"Just now.  When you look at us; your eyes were sad.  But then you just covered your feelings from us with that silly laugh.  You do that all the time at school, too."  Kaiba says.

"I'm not sad."

"No use lying to me.  I learn to read people very well from all the dueling I do."  Kaiba looks at Jonouchi intensely.  Jonouchi laughs.

"You're doing it again.  Putting on that silly laughing mask of yours."  Kaiba says.

"Don't worry about me!  You have too much on your mind with that big company of yours already."  Jonouchi laughs even louder, which makes Kaiba frown deeper.  How can he not worry about Jonouchi?  Jonouchi occupies every part of his heart.

Kaiba wants to say something; but new customers come in and Jonouchi goes and greet them.  The blonde waves to Kaiba and says, "see you at school."

^__^  ^__^  ^__^  ^__^

Mokuba and Kaiba get home; and Kaiba just sit there in silence, lost in thoughts.  Mokuba can tell his brother likes Jonouchi and is worrying about the blonde.

"You're think about Jonouchi, right?  Why don't you go and talk to him?" Mokuba asks his brother.

"There is no use in talking to him.  He's just gonna be all closed up."  Kaiba says.

Mokuba gives Kaiba the love charm and tells him,  "give this to Jonouchi.  Let him know how you feel.  He will open up if you show him how much you care."

When Kaiba gets back to the toy store, Jonouchi is already gone.  Yugi tells Kaiba that Jonouchi went to the mall.  Kaiba gets to the mall to look for him.  When Kaiba finally sees the blonde, he can't believe his eyes.

Jonouchi is at a Fetish store, looking into the mirror.  He has on a pair of very tight leather pants that show off every detail of his hips.  He doesn't have any shirt on and he has jewelries that made up of mostly iron chains.

The merely sight of Jonouchi with the provoking outfit turns Kaiba's body on fire.  Kaiba feels a rage of jealousy rises in his body as everyone around Jonouchi turns to look at the attractive blonde.

Jonouchi pays for the clothes and leaves the store.  Kaiba is curious as to where Jonouchi is going, so he follows Jonouchi from behind.  Jonouchi gets to an underground nightclub that says 'Hellgate'.

The name sounds familiar to Kaiba, but he can't remember where Kaiba had heard of it before.  He goes into the nightclub to see what Jonouchi is doing in there.


	2. My knight II

Breaking the Mask II  
by F4 girl

Jonouchi walks up to the bar and says, "martini."

The bartender raises an eyebrows and asks, 'how old are you?"

Jonouchi hands the bartender a fifty-dollar bill and the bartender gives him a martini.  The blonde drinks it down in one sip and orders yet another drink.  He seems very sad and lost.

Kaiba tries to get to Jonouchi but some drunken girl stops him and says, "hey, handsome.  Dance with me?"

"I need to get to my friend. I'm sorry."  Kaiba says, but the girl won't let him go.

"I said dance with me!"  The girl demands.  Her friends gather around Kaiba, too.  Kaiba tries to get away from the girls but the girls keep holding him.

Jonouchi takes more drinks.  A man walks up to Jonouchi and puts a hand on Jonouchi's bare shoulder.  The blonde boy smiles and starts talking to the man.  Kaiba is getting very anxious.  Watching the other man hitting on Jonouchi is driving Kaiba insane. 

Kaiba's heart freezes as he sees the man slip some medicine into Jonouchi's beer.  Kaiba screams on top of his lung, "Jonouchi!  Don't drink that!"

But the music is too noisy and there are too many people.  Jonouchi drinks down the beer and gets up to the dance floor.  Kaiba pushes the girls away and rushes to the blonde.

People on the dance floor are hugging Jonouchi and dancing with him.  Kaiba fights off everyone dancing with Jonouchi and grabs the blonde.  Jonouchi wraps his arms around Kaiba and says, "hello. You're a great dancer."

"Jonouchi!  It's me!"  Kaiba shouts.  Jonouchi is too drunk to realize who Kaiba is.  Kaiba pulls him away and drags out of the club.  Jonouchi falls to the ground.

"Jonouchi!"  Kaiba screams.  He now remembers where he heard of the nightclub before.  There are a lot of kids getting drugs overdose and die in Hellgate.  Rumor has it drug lords are testing their new products on the kids in this nightclub.

The man has poisoned Jonouchi with drugs.  The blonde is ice cold and he is shaking violently.  Kaiba takes off his Trent coat and covers Jonouchi with it.   "Hold on!  Jonouchi!  I'm getting you to the hospital!"  Kaiba shouts.

^__^  ^__^   ^__^   6__6

Jonouchi wakes up in the hospital and moans weakly.  Kaiba says, "the sleepy beauty awake."

"Kaiba?  What are you doing here?"  Jonouchi asks.

"I took you here.  You were dying so fast the ambulance can't get to you; so I called my helicopter to get you here."

"Thanks."

"Why thank me?  You must be mad at me right now.  You wanted to die."

Jonouchi laughs, "You're crazy."

"Am I?"  Kaiba sits down on Jonouchi's bed and holds Jonouchi's wrist.  The blonde pulls away but Kaiba tightens his grab.  There is a scar across the blonde's wrist.

Kaiba asks, "How many times you tried to kill yourself? And don't try to give me that silly laugh of yours!" 

"Kaiba!  Let me go!  You're hurting me!  I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Stop playing dumb blonde!  You're a street-smart boy! You know the drugs in Hellgate can kill you.  You go in there to die!"

"Why would I want to die?"

"For your sister Serenity?"

Jonouchi is stunned, "how did you know about Serenity?"

"I checked your medical record.  You're Serenity's donor.  If you die, she gets your eyes."

"You spy on me?"

"I merely wanted to help."

Jonouchi lowers his head, "Serenity is everything to me.  We used to be together all the time, like you and Mokuba."

Kaiba nods, "That's why you were sad when you saw me with Mokuba. We remind you of your time with her."

"Serenity is blind.  I wanted her to have my eyes.  I tried to kill but I failed.  I thought if I go to Hellgate, the drug will take care of me."

Kaiba shakes his head, "Your sister will get through her whole life in depression if she sees everything with the eyes of her dead brother.  Did you think of that?  You're so worried, and you never talk to anyone.  All your bottled emotions are driving you insane."

Jonouchi sighs, "I don't want to trouble anyone with my problems.  There is no one who can help me."

"There is always someone who can help.  I get a doctor from Germany to operate on your sister.  She'll see again."

"She can see again?  Really? Thank you!  Thank you so much!"  Jonouchi laughs.  This time, the laugh is bright and beautiful; not fake.

Kaiba never feels so happy and satisfied, "don't hide your problems from me anymore.  Let me help you."

Jonouchi looks at Kaiba and asks, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kaiba puts something in Jonouchi's hand.  The blonde looks at it and sees that it's the love charm.  He looks at Kaiba dump founded.

"Remember at the toy store, you joked that I'm your guarding knight?  Well, I really am your knight.  From now on, Even if the sky is falling on you, I'll hold it up."  Kaiba says to Jonouchi.  He warps his arms around the blonde and lay down next to him on the bed.

Jonouchi closes his eyes and sleeps in his knight's arms.


End file.
